At the Movies
by Marie McKinnon
Summary: Ginny wanted to see more Muggle movies, but had to go to detention with Malfoy. I decide to help her by letting her see more movies--first hand.


At the Movies  
by Marie McKinnon  
  
  
"I can't believe I had to get stuck in detention with Malfoy," Ginny moaned. "Well, I'd  
better get over there soon. I just wish I could see more of those Muggle movies you were talking  
about, Hermione."  
  
Marie: Oh, that can be arranged.   
  
Ginny: Did you say something?   
  
Marie: No. Get to detention.  
  
Ginny: Whatever.  
  
Malfoy lounged in the Great Hall, pretending to wait for Ginny so he could start working.   
In reality he wanted to make her do the work. Fixing the charm on the ceiling wasn't going to be  
easy. He knew how, of course, but it would be more fun to make the Gryffindor prevent the  
precipitation from coming down while he stayed high and dry. In the meantime, he was going to  
sing.  
  
"Do you believe in magic  
In a young girl's heart  
How the music can free her  
Whenever it starts   
And it's magic  
If the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie.  
I'll tell you 'bout the magic that can free your soul  
It's like tryin' to tell a stranger 'bout rock 'n roll..."  
  
"Malfoy, stop singing in the rain," Ginny demanded annoyedly as she entered.  
  
Marie: That's a great one.  
  
Draco: Great one what?   
  
Marie: Never you mind.  
  
Suddenly Draco had Ginny in his arms and was kissing her hard. When he moved  
backwards, spluttering, he saw that her clothes had suddenly transformed into those of a French  
aristocrat.  
  
Draco: This wasn't in the script! And that was awful!  
  
Ginny: I'll say! You're a horrible kisser, just to let you know.  
  
Draco: Don't pretend you didn't like it. I'm irresistable.  
  
Ginny: I'd rather kiss a tarantula.  
  
Draco: You don't mean that.  
  
Ginny: Oh yeah? Marie, get me a tarantula!  
  
Draco: Wait, Marie, what're we doing here? What is this?  
  
Marie: Gin wanted to see more Muggle movies, so I decided she should get a first hand  
experience. She suggested 'Singing In the Rain,' so I brought you here. Nice clothes, by the  
way.  
  
Ginny: Ugh. You're worse than I am, though. I hate seeing men in tights.  
  
Marie: Brilliant! Couldn't have been better!  
  
Ginny, at the centre of a table laden with food, watched Draco come up, carrying a giant  
pig on his back.  
  
The gentleman next to her coughed and spluttered. "Forest king the boar to illegal kill in  
it a is!"  
  
"Hunh?"   
  
"I said, don't you know it is illegal to kill a wild boar in the king's forest," the man  
shouted. His eyes bulged and he pointed at the giant carcass Draco had dropped onto the table.  
  
He pointed at the animal calmly. "That is a wild pig." His focus moved to the king, who  
sat on Ginny's other side. "That," he said with emphasis, "is a wild bore." Draco turned to  
Ginny in surpise. "What is your name, fair lady?"  
  
"Maid Marian," she replied throatily. The words were out of her mouth before she could  
stop them.   
  
He took her hand and kissed it, then continued to kiss her arm. "Rumours of your beauty  
have travelled far and wide, but I see they hardly do you justice."   
  
She blushed the traditional Weasley red, unnerved by his stare and the extra kisses he had  
added to the traditional greeting. "What is your name?" She asked.  
  
Draco whipped his hat off of his head and bowed low. "Robin of Loxley at your service.   
I have come to tell you that there are people willing to fight against your oppression." These last  
words were directed at the king, who looked extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"And why should the people listen to you?" He demanded.  
  
"Because," Draco said, smiling, "unlike many other Robin Hoods, I can talk with an  
English accent."  
  
Ginny: Marie, what is this? This food looks like it's been covered in grease.  
  
Marie: You have the most wonderful ideas, Gin. I know just where to put you in there,  
too.  
  
Draco and Ginny writhed in pleasure. The darkened car gave him just enough room to get  
a good height advantage and keep his hold on her shoulders. His heat was unbearable. It  
scorched her front and back, especially where one of his hands gripped her back or shoulder. His  
practiced tongue snaked into her mouth, and she gave a little moan of ecstasy. Still underneath  
him, she allowed his fingers to wind their way up into her hair while his tongue carressed hers.   
  
"Mmmm, Ginny, mmm," Draco groaned. He felt electrified. Who knew that such a little,  
albeit alluring, girl could pack such a punch? A shock ran through the car, jolting them both onto  
the floor. Someone had rammed them from behind. He started and looked through the sun roof.  
  
"You parked in a no parking zone, pinhead," the teenager shouted from his sleek, black  
car.  
  
"The whole place is a no parking zone, crater face!" He yelled back. "You're gonna pay  
for that!"  
  
"I'll give you seventy-five cents for the whole car, including your chick." With that, the  
driver rocketed off into the distance.  
  
Ginny: Marie, what the H*** do you think you're playing at? And what's a chick?  
  
Marie: Geez, you're just full of ideas, aren't you?  
  
Expending her last bit of strength, she allowed herself to be pulled back aboard what  
looked like a flying crate. Draco kept firm hold on her forearms to make sure she didn't tumble  
off again. Ginny slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"That's for leaving," she said angrily. Her tone softened as she added "And this is for  
coming back." She placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips and almost fell into his arms with relief.   
  
Draco: I think McKinnon's trying to give us a hint.  
  
Ginny: She could've been just a tad bit more subtle, couldn't she?   
  
Marie: Would you kindly stop talking about me as though I'm not here!  
  
Draco: You know, I think we should give her a bit of her own medicine. Marie, do you  
have a boyfriend?  
  
Marie: Can you think of anyone who'd dare ask me? I'm about the last person  
considered for that.   
  
Draco: I'll just stick you in a story, then, because I don't know of any Muggle movies.   
Hope you like it!  
  
"You can take it slow, learn what I'm all about. Who knows, you might like what you  
find," a handsome man said, eyeing Marie covetously.  
  
"Don't hold your breath," she replied sarcastically.  
  
He whipped her into his arms and crushed her in his embrace. "Or we can take it fast and  
rough." Before she could move his lips were on hers and his searing tongue slipped between her  
half-open lips.   
  
Marie: No! NO! *Not* Blood and Chocolate!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't have a boyfriend. If you want to know why, ask  
Amarria Rosetti. She'll probably say it's through her failure to set me up with someone, but tht's  
not true. I'm d*** glad she hasn't tried. In order, I don't own Draco, Ginny, D/G romances, the  
words in the dictionary that I *didn't* use, thank you very much, snogging, 'Do You Believe In  
Magic,' 'Singing In the Rain,' 'Men In Tights,' 'Grease,' 'Chicken Run,' or Blood and Chocolate  
by Annette Curtis Klause. Anna Ambler, blame Kit Kat. She talked about it, and when I saw it in  
the library I decided to read it because she'd said it was good. Sorry. REVIEW OR I'LL MAKE  
YOU TAKE MY FRENCH EXAM FOR ME!!! Quel horreur! 


End file.
